How do we get back?
by wolfs1999
Summary: Forge makes a device for Kurt, but it traps both Kurt and Rouge in a weird place after a battle against the Brotherhood. Raven's powers are messing up and she accidentally teleports herself and Beast Boy to some weird place. How will the X-Men and the Teen Titans get their friends back to the right place?
1. How do we get back?

"It should let Kurt teleport farther, but he won't go through that other dimension," Forge says, holding up a belt with a big 'X' in the middle.

"And you're sure that he won't go through that other dimension?" Professor Xavier asks.

"Well, he will, but at the same pace that he usually does. Actually, he'll go through it faster."

"Ok. We'll let him use. I hope that you're right, Forge."

"Trust me. It'll work like a charm."

Twenty minutes later, in the middle of a fight against the Brotherhood:

Avalanche is making a really big earthquake that's causing trouble for both teams. Toad almost gets squashed by a car and Rouge jumps back as a crater forms in front of her.

"Let's get out of here!" Rouge yells and Kurt grabs her covered shoulder and teleports them both out of there right as Forge' s device messes up, and Kurt is wearing it.

Teen Titans universe, Raven's point of view:

I pick a book up. It's supposed to come towards me, but it goes across the room instead.

"Great," I mutter, but before I can do anything else, the alarm goes off.

Rouge' s point of view:

Some monster is running straight for Kurt and me, so I push Kurt out of the way and we barely get out of it's way.

"What _is_ that thing?" Kurt asks.

"Why are you asking me? You teleported us here!" I exclaim.

Raven's point of view:

Cinderblock is coming straight for Beast Boy and me, so I can him and form a portal for us to go through. We jump through it and I remember the problem that I've been having with my powers as we land in the middle of an earthquake.

"Raven, where are we?" Beast Boy asks.

"We're in the middle of an earthquake," I deadpan.

"I know _that_, but _where_ are we?" I look around and see that one guy isn't effected by the earthquake at all.

"I don't know, but I don't think that this is a normal earthquake. Look," I say and point to the guy.

"I've got this."

Rouge' s point of view:

"We'll figure it out later, but right now we may want to run!" Kurt yells and I notice that the creature is running at us agian. Before Kurt can teleport us to a safer place, some blue blast hits the monster. I see cyborg type thing, half robot and half man.

"Kurt, I don't think that we're in Bayville anymore."

Raven's point of view:

Beast Boy turns into a bull at runs at the guy, but some big guy jumps in front of him and throws him out of the way.

"I don't got this!" He yells as he changes back into his human form. I sigh and throw a car at the big guy, but he throws that back at me. I barely have time to dodge it. Some girls comes out of the ground behind the guy and pulls him into the ground until only his head is poking out. Well, that's one way to take someone down. I look back at the guy that I think is causing the earthquake as some red blast hits the guy. What is this place?

Rouge' s point of view:

Some girl dressed in purple blasts green things at the monster as some guy with crazy hair wearing green and red throws explosives at the guy as the cyborg continues blasting the creature.

"Alright, Beast Boy, Raven, we could use your help!" The guy with crazy hair yells.

"Green Bean, quit joking around and help!" The cyborg yells. Green Bean?

"Friend Raven? We could use the help," the girl in purple says. I look over at Kurt.

"We might as well try to help them since their friends won't," Kurt says and teleports. He lands on the monster's head and tries to distract it. "Rouge, maybe you can absorb some of it's powers!" Kurt yells, so I sneak up behind the thing and touch it. I get jumbled thoughts in reply. I also feel stronger, so I hit the thing's foot and it tumbles down, though I dought that it was because of me because something exploded at the same time that I hit it.

Raven's point of view:

A scary looking guy picks Beast Boy up by his shirt. So this is what we get for trying to help.

"Who are you and what did you do to Rouge and Kurt?" He demands.

"Who?" Beast Boy asks.

"Look, we didn't mess with your friends. Now put Beast Boy down or you'll be dealing with me," I say as I use my powers to pick up a few cars. He puts him down and comes near me.

"Logan, stand down. They don't know where Rouge or Kurt is," some guy in a wheelchair says.

"What the bald dude said! We're lost, so if you could just tell us where we are or tell us the way back to Jump City, we could be on our way," Beast Boy says.

"You're in Bayville, but I have no clue as to where Jump City is," some red haired girl says.

"Really? You've never heard of Jump City, home of the Teen Titans?" Beast Boy asks.

"Who?" The scary guy, Logan, says.

"The Teen Titans! We..."

"Save it, Beast Boy. They don't know who we are."

"But..."

"Beast Boy, do us all a favor and just shut up."

"Ok, then why don't you just teleport us back?" He asks, completely ignoring me taking him to shut up.

"Because you didn't give me the chance to!"

"You can teleport?" Logan asks, extending metal claws from his hands.

"What's it matter to you?"

"Our friend teleports."

"Logan," that guy in the wheelchair says and Logan backs off. I walk over to Beast Boy and try to make a portal, but it doesn't work.

"Come on, Raven! Cinderblock is going to tear up the city!"

"I am trying. Something is keeping my portal from going through to Jump City. We're stuck here."

Rouge' s point of view:

"What where you two doing? You could have gotten hurt!" The guy with crazy hair dragged us away from the creature to scold us as police takes care of the monster.

"I'm sorry. My friend and I are lost. We saw that thing and thought that we could help, and we did. Could you please tell us how far away we are from Bayville?" Kurt asks.

"Bayville? Cyborg, could you tell them so we can find Raven and Beast Boy."

"There's no such thing as 'Bayville'," the cyborg says.

"Yeah there is! That's where our friends are!" I snap.

"Calm down, sis."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry. Maybe we can help you find your friends?" Kurt suggests and the guy with crazy hair looks at us skeptically.

"Oh, that would be most splendid!" The girl in purple exclaims.

"We could use the help," the cyborg says.

"Fine," the guy with crazy hair mumbles.

"Splendid!" The girl yells.

"I'm Kurt and this is Rouge," Kurt mutters.

"I am Starfire, this is friend Robin, and friend Cyborg," the girl says, pointing to the guy with crazy hair and the cyborg respectively.

* * *

><p>An I do not own X-Men Evolution or Teen Titans. This is my first crossover.


	2. where are our friends?

Raven's point of view:

"Stuck here? But how?" Beast Boy asks.

"I didn't think it was important, but my teleportation has been acting crazy recently. I would use it, but I wouldn't be anywhere near where I wanted to go. When I got you out of Cinderblock' s way, I had forgotten about it until it was to late," I mutter.

"How could you forget something like that?"

"I didn't want you to get squashed into a pancake."

"I knew you cared!" He exclaims, smiling.

"No, you just make a good distraction." His smile falls into a frown.

"Oh. Right."

"Well, since we're stuck here, we might as well help you find your missing friends." I really do care about Beast Boy, I mean, we _are_ friends, but why does he have to know that? The guy with claws ssteps up to say something, but the guy in the guy in the wheel chair intervenes before an argument can begin.

"We could use the help," he says.

"Do you have anything that smells like them?" Beast Boy asks.

"Excuse me?" The claw guy asks.

Rouge' s point of view:

We go with Cyborg and Starfire and Robin go together. We walk up to a pizza restaurant with a giant pizza as a balcony.

"Why are we at a pizza restaurant?" I ask.

"It's Beast Boy's favorite place," Cyborg answers. What's up with boys and fast food places?

"Wait, Kurt, we don't want to scare anyone," I say and he presses the button to make him look human and gives me a thumbs up.

"How did you do that?"

"This little device." Kurt points to the image inducer.

"That's a watch."

"It just looks like a watch."

"What kind of technology is it?"

"Maybe we should look for your friends?" I say, cutting into their conversation. "Besides, Kurt only knows how it works, not how to mess with it safely. The Professor made it, not him."

Raven's point of view:

"Beast Boy can change into animals. If he can smell something that smells like your friends, he can change into a dog and find their trial," I explain.

"That wouldn't do any good. They teleported away," the red head explains.

"Besides, I can track them easier than your friend can," Logan says.

"Ok. We should start like looking for them," a brunette girl says. The one that came up from the ground earlier. "You two can come with me and Ororo," she says and another girl with white hair joins us. Even though her hair is white, she looks really young.

"Let's go," the white haired lady, Ororo, says.

Rouge' s point of view:

His friends are apparently not in the restaurant, but Cyborg does buy a few slices of pizza for himself. I guess his appetite comes before finding his friends. Then I look over at Kurt and see that he got himself some pizza as well. Where the heck did he get money from?

Raven's point of view:

The brunette girl introduces herself as Kitty and doesn't stop talking afterwards.

"Where is Jump City? I've like never heard of it. You're in another group called the Titan Teens? That's like what you said, right?"

"Teen Titans," I say, cutting her off.

"Oh. Sorry."

"What do your friends look like so we know what to look for?" I suggest.

"Kurt is blue and has a tail and Rouge has brown hair with a two white highlights in the front," Ororo says.

"Yeah and you two, like, have the same cold personality." I assume that she's comparing me to the girl.

"Raven's nice once she warms up to you," Beast Boy says.

"And I'm still warming up to Beast Boy and I've known him for two years, so don't expect me to be nice."

"Actually, compared to how she can act, she is being nice."

"If that's her being nice, I'd, like, hate to be on her bad side," Kitty says and we continue walking.

* * *

><p>An I do not own X-Men Evolution or Teen Titans.


End file.
